A Hetalia Valentine's Day
by Fountain-Pen-Strokes
Summary: It Valentine's Day and the countries are celebrating it in some interesting and funny ways. See how each of the countries celebrate their Valentine's Day. One-Shot


Hey I got the idea for this when I realized that my Valentine's Day was going to suck. (long story) Writing it in the views of the country's of Hetalia made my Valentine's Day so much better.

Therefore I want to share it with you guys in hopes that your Valentine's Day would be better too

* * *

"Doitsu Doitsu!" Italy shouted.

"What?" Germany asked pressing his fingers to his head.

"Do you know what today is?" Italy questioned Germany.

"February 14th otherwise known as Valentine's day." Replied Germany.

"I have something for you." Italy smiled and reached his hand into a large blue back-pack and took out a heart-shaped valentine's day card, and handed it to Germany. Germany had a surprised exression on his face. Germany opened the card, it read:

Dear Germany,

I hope you have a happy Valentine's Day.

You're the best friend anyone could ever have.

-Italy

P.S. I still think your sausages taste like shit.

"Thank you." Germany responded.

"Your Welocme Doitsu!" Italy smile and left Germany's room that's when he saw Japan.

"Nihon! I have something for you!" Italy told Japan.

Japan received the valentine's day card that Italy handed to him. Japan smiled and gave Italy a small box of chocolates in return.

"Thank you." Japan replied.

"You too." Italy muttered.

Suddenly Japan and Italy heard shouting coming from a distance.

"No France! I won't marry you!" England shouted.

Japan and Italy came to the room where they heard the shouting from.

"I just gave you a Valentine's gift calm down!" France shouted angrily.

"Yea with an engagement ring in!" England shouted.

England threw the box of chocolates, roses, and ring onto the hard wood table.

"Wait! England please just accept the gifts.'" France yelled.

"No!" England crossed his arms.

"Fine don't accept it!" France took out some more chocolates and roses.

"I'll give this to a beautiful person who would actually enjoy my gifts!" France stormed off.

Japan and Italy stood their silently with England for a few minutes. England frowned and left the room.

Meanwhile Russia's Valentine 's Day was well, not what he hoped for.

Russia was trying to keep Belarus from nearly attacking him.

"Don't you like the gifts?" Belarus asked while trying to open the locked door.

"They're very nice gifts." Russia cried.

"Let's get married Russia. Married, married, married." Belarus said while trying to pick the lock of the door.

"Ahh!" Russia shouted.

"Come one Russia lets go get married!" Belarus shouted.

"Ahh!" Russia bellowed.

All of a sudden, Russia and Belarus heard a loud noise like that sounded like drums. However it wasn't drums and they both knew exactly who it was.

"Crap Ukraine's coming." Belarus mumbled.

"Think about it Russia!" she said as she left Russia's house.

Russia got up off the floor and unlocked his bedroom door. He then heard a knock on his door. Russia came to his front door and looked through the peep hole. There he saw Ukraine smiling warm and gently with a pink card and a box of his favorite chocolates. Russia opened the door and let her in.

"Russia, happy Valentine's day" Ukraine said as she handed him the card and chocolates.

"Thank you Ukraine." Russia relied.

Russia gave her some flowers in return.

Meanwhile Austria's and Hungary's Valentine's Day seemed to be going pretty well.

Hungary gave Austria a card and chocolates.

"Thank you Hungary." Austria smiled and gave her a frying pan with a card.

"Umm I know it's not exactly traditional but" Austria was cut off.

"It's perfect Austria." Hungary grinned and gave him a hug. Austira and Hungary heard yelling in a distance. They came to see England and France arguing, yet again.

"I'm not marrying you France!" England bellowed.

"Just take the damn gifts." France yelled.

"That's enough you too!" Hungary shouted. She then hit both France and England on the head with her new frying pan.

"France stop proposing to England!" She said as she hit France again with her frying pan.

England and France left the room and Italy and Japan came in.

"Hungary, Austria I have something for you guys." Italy said as he took out two Valentine's cards and gave them to Hungary and Austria.

"Thank you Italy" Hungary grinned.

"Thanks." Austria told Italy.

While this was happening, China was just leaving his house when he ran into a panda. China and the panda had a conversation about their valentine's day and the both exchanged gifts.

Back with Italy, Japan, Hungary and Austria were all talking about their day when America came into the room.

"Hi guys! Happy Valentine's Day, let's celebrate with chocolates and cake!" America said as he took out a box of chocolates and a very tacky and gaudy looking bright red heart shaped cake with pink and white little hearts it with a cartoon baby cupid.

"No thanks." Hungary told America.

Everyone else agreed with Hungary. China and Korea had came in.

"Did you know that Valentine's day originated in Korea." Korea told everyone in the room.

"I don't think that Valentines originated in" China was cut off.

"Be my valentine China!" Korea shouted.

"What? Uh … I" China was cut off again when Korea gropped him.

"What the hell Korea Aru?" China yelled.

"Enough!" Hungary said as she wacked Korea with her frying pan.

"Korea for heaven's sake stop groping China." Hungary yelled.

"Awww!" Korea said in disappointment.

"Who gave you the new frying pan Hungary?" Japan asked Hungary.

"Oh this? Austria gave it to me, isn't that sweet?" Hungary smiled.

"Yes it is" replied Japan.

Austria blushed and looked at his feet, and Korea glared at Austria for a couple minutes.

While this was happening Canada was speaking to Kumajirou.

"How your Valentine's Day going?" Canada asked kumajirou.

"What's your name again?" Kumajirou asked Canada.

"Canada." Canada answered Kumajirou.

"Oh right, my Valentine's Day is good." Kumajirou replied.

While this was happening Liechtenstein andSwitzerland were having a good Valentine's day.

"Happy valentine's day Switzerland." Liechtenstein said as she handed him a box of chocolates, and a card.

"Thanks" Switzerland replied. He took out a box of chocolates and a pink ribbon and gave them to Liechtenstein. She looked surprised when she received them.

"Thank you." She told Switzerland

Later that day Italy, Japan, Germany, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Canada, America, China, Korea, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, France, England, Hungary, and Austria were all at dinner.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" said all of the nations.

**The End**

"Did you know that endings originated Korea?" said Korea.

* * *

I bet you weren't expecting that ending were you? I hope you got at least one good laugh because I sure did.

I hope that you guys all have a wonderfull Valentine's Day.

Please review


End file.
